OF Lords and Commoners
by Surrealijah
Summary: Some one-shot romance stories of FE 8. Features pairings of different statuses.


It was a typical springtime in the seaside Frelia. The northwestern wind swept her short- cropped hair, the fringes framing her forehead so subtly. Common to its jagged coastline are sharp shore rocks due to strong currents year-round. She wore a comfortable beige peasant skirt, and a sheer lace top. The weather started warming up, but even at the onset of the spring, it was still chilly. She frolicked contentedly on the foaming waves; her knee-length skirt gently toyed by occasional strong currents.

A sudden gust of wind blew hard, making her suddenly stop in her merriment. She backed off a few steps from the water that seemed to be too cold too fast. She sat on a boulder and looked up the grayish-blue sky. She noted the traces of the winter past up in the heavens, and the promise of a better weather ahead. Out of nowhere, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She chuckled at her silly association of the war that had just ended, and the sky that she is beholding now. It all suddenly felt like it was just yesterday. Another tear followed.

"Vanessa," a firm, manly voice startled her recollections. She nearly tumbled down the boulder. She stood in attention, fixed her wrinkled skirt, and acknowledged the man.

"Y-your highness, I-"

"Vanessa," The man tried hard not to show scorn, and she can tell it. Her heart skipped faster in something she cannot pinpoint exactly what. Is it nervousness? Anticipation? No, not anticipation, it was absurd. She suddenly felt warm in his presence. He was wearing a cardigan, the short sleeves showing his toned arms. Those arms had drawn many a bow and had once lifted her to aid. She shook the thoughts away. An esteemed knight like her must be focused…

"I know you are focused," The man exhaled in exasperation, "Vanessa, stop thinking aloud," She felt her face reddened. She had not known that she had given her thoughts away.

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," his tone softened. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Y-yes, sir-"

"Call me by my name, Vanessa,"

"But your highness, I'm merely a knight," she steadied her voice, and her eyes welled in that 'absurd' feeling again. She turned her gaze slightly away from him. He stretched his arms and with gentle fingers he wiped the tears that she didn't noticed were falling.

"Are you lonely?"

"N-no, sir,"

"Then why cry?"

She couldn't help it and sniffed. The man chuckled and offered her his handkerchief and said, "You are too proud, too stoic, too cold and dutiful at times, do you know that?"

It made her fluster. He had been observing her. She knows the prince is very keen to details, but her being subjected to the scrutiny made her feel awkward. "But Vanessa, I told you during the war… I'd like to know you better. Please,"

And for the first time he pleaded, she could sense a forlorn longing. "Please, face the horizon, Vanessa,"

She did what she was told without hesitation. She shuddered upon feeling his sturdy arms around her belly. She felt tingly down her spine, feeling him breathe near her ears. "I guess you know why I made you turn around, right?"

"S-so I will not be shy?"

"So you will know that we are just mere mortals looking at the same horizon- and in hopes that you will see me not as your Prince… but a man who shares the same world where you are in,"

"That... status is not relevant?"

"That being blind sometimes can be a good thing, Vanessa," he answered her questions, "because when you turn a blind eye to our stations, you'll find that we're not star-crossed, and you'll gain confidence in what we have,"

"Innes…" the words just spilled out her lips. His hands caressed her belly, seemingly easing the twisted knots that have long remained there since he invited her to escort him in the beach.

"Say that again, Vanessa," he almost begged and held her hand around her belly. His hands are surprisingly rough, and hers are smoother. "Say my name once more, your voice is too beautiful,"

"Innes," She whispered helplessly, "I'm scared,"

"Don't be," he muttered and put his hands on her arms, gently twirling her around to face him again. Her eyes are red from the tears, and he immediately understood her fears. He kissed her eyelids and rested her head on his chest. She drowned at his scent and overwhelmed her senses that she felt faint. "I dislike trivialities, Vanessa. I wouldn't be here with you if you mattered so little,"

That is enough for her to hear. She embraced him tight, as tight as she closed her eyes. He had been blind way too long. Now it is her turn to be one. "I…"

"I love you, Vanessa," Innes cut her short, "Tell me. Tell me you too,"

"Innes, I love you too…"

Innes held her face tenderly, "Look at you. Your face is a mess. And yet… you're beautiful," he arrested her swollen eyes with his, and with slightly parted lips, kissed her.


End file.
